Goodbye Forever
by Twilight Vargas
Summary: Fem! N. Italy, Prussia, Russia. Male! S. Italy, Germany, England. More chapters later on. Might switch the up the story later on.
1. Leaving Forever

I'm Lovino Vargas, a fourteen-year-old boy with a five-year-old sister, Feliciana Vargas, I have dark brown hair and with green eyes. I always had to make sure that we were fed, bathed, and entertained. Our parents never even knew that they had kids, which frustrated me more than anything. Two years after our parents had put us in a foster home. One night after supper our foster mother had got very upset (as usual it was about us) and went to the living room.

Julchen Beilschmidt has extremely light blonde hair, red eyes, and is as pale as a ghost. Ludwig Beilschmidt has blonde hair, light sky blue eyes. "We must get rid of them!" Is all Julchen stated to let Ludwig, her brother, know it's time for them to find parents. Find parents, of course, for the two children that were sitting nicely in the dining room.

After a month, their friends, Anya Braginski and Arthur Kirkland, had come to take their new children. "Hello, Ms. Julchen Beilschmidt and Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt. Where are the children?" Anya smiled innocently. Anya is platinum blonde with magenta eyes. She wore a long trench coat, light olive green pants, grey boots, and a white scarf.

"Um, yes, where are the children? It looks as though you had lost them. Am I correct?" Arthur looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Arthur has dirty blonde hair and green/blue eyes, and wearing cargo pants, long-sleeve dress shirt, and black dress shoes.

"Oh no, we hadn't lost them, they are right this way Mrs. Kirkland." Arthur looked sad when his name wasn't mentioned. "You too, Arthur." Ludwig walked down the hall, rounded the corner to the kitchen, went up the stairs, and went through the door to our bedroom. Ludwig knocked on the door carefully and it echoed through the house. A child came to the door.

"Yes Mr. Beilschmidt?" I asked.

"Go get your sister. Make sure to pack _all_ your belongings. Got that?"

"Yes ma-I mean sir." I stuttered. I walked back into the room. "I know you miss mother and father but they didn't want us. So you must forget about them."

"But Lovi, I can't!" Feliciana, my sister, has auburn hair and honey-colored eyes.

"Why not, Feliciana?"

"I can't believe that they gave a two-year-old away!" Feliciana had burst into tears. I went over to my sister and tried to comfort her. During this mood change, the adults stood at the door and watched as I desperately tried to comfort Feliciana.

"Awe. I'm glad we're taking these two homes with us," Arthur whispered happily towards the children in the bedroom, "they're so adorable. They'll probably want us to leave the room right about now." The bedroom was not much larger than a closet, there was barely enough room for a small dresser and a twin size bed. There was no light in the room, so it was too dark to see the walls, ceiling, or floor. To see anything, we would have to use a flashlight.

The adults turned around and went to leave the room. They were probably going downstairs to the dining room.

"Feliciana, we should start packing. Our parents are going to take us home today, you know that, right?" I ask. Of course I knew, she knew, I just wanted to make sure that she knew.

"Yes, Lovi, I know."

"Good, Start packing!" I guess I could've been a little bit nicer.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." She giggled. I don't think I've ever heard Feli laugh like that. She got off the bed and started for the closet to get our suitcase at the end of the hall.

While Feliciana and I were packing to leave, the adults were downstairs in the dining room talking about us. "How long does it take to pack?" Anya asked.

"Well, the kids need to get off their rumps!" Ludwig yelled up at us, "and get to the packing! Then they'll be ready to go."

"Can you please stop yelling and let the kids do what they want? Plus, they're probably packing right now." Julchen replied.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop yelling… When I see them working!" Ludwig got up from the table and stormed out of the dining room, walked through the hall, up the stairs, to our room, but found that we weren't there. "Julchen, Sister, we have a slight problem."

"What do you mean 'slight problem'?"

"The children aren't in the room."

"Well, that's because they're down here with me." Which was true, I stood beside Julchen and Feliciana with the suitcase standing in front of me.

"Oh, well let's get them settled in the car." Arther piped in.

"Yes, let's go." I chriped. Ludwig grabbed the bag and pulled us with him. I just walked along with him but Feli kept complaining. before we knew it, we were in the car buckled up and ready to go. After awhile I got sleepy. 'Goodbye forever, my old ruined life. Hello and welcome to my new improved life.' That was the last though I had before I fell asleep.


	2. A-N: Apologies

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated but and can't think of anything for the next chapter. Please pm me if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapter. Thanks for your comments, favorites, follows,, and any thing else you did. I really appreciate your help. Thanks again. Ta Ta For Now. xD**


End file.
